Two Different Worlds
by NorwayInALittleHat
Summary: AU. After the end of the world everything has been separated. Blaine lives in what is supposed to be a safe, perfect world and Kurt lives in the resistance. When the two finally meet can they figure out a way to stay together? Rated T for language and gore. This is a Klaine!
1. Planning

**Kind of a heavy first chapter, but more will be added in later ones! **

**Enjoy~**

Blaine

This civilization that had started was thought of as "perfect". There was no better way to live. In this perfect world there was no one was weak, no one was different, no one was poor, there was no crime, and there was no change. In the eyes of everyone, was "perfect".

I saw this disgusting world much differently. This civilization, no this monstrosity was the farthest thing from "perfect", it was horribly flawed and malicious. It was a world where, if you were just a bit off from everyone else, you were kicked out. If you had a disability, if you were unable to reproduce, if you didn't want to follow directions, if you got sick too often, if you were physically different, mentally different, anything. Any reason at all that you were unliked and unable to pull your weight, and you were out.

I, I was different. I was short, I was depressed, and most importantly; I was gay. That was unacceptable and in this world, everything unacceptable was thrown away like garbage. Unacceptable things were kicked out all together. They had to fend for themselves outside of the city walls.

Frankly, I couldn't do that. I had no experience living out there on my own, so I kept everything hidden. I wore tall shoes, I faked a smile, and no one knew that I was gay. That is, everyone but the only other gay man in the city of Dalton. His name was Sebastian Smythe and we had dated for nearly a year now. I could honestly say that I hated him regardless of our "relationship". He was nasty, egotistical, and arrogant; everything I hated in a man. But he was the only thing I had.

I sat with him one day, just sitting up on my bed his head leaning on my shoulder and his fingers intertwined with mine and our legs sprawled across one another.

"Sebastian?" I whispered into the comfortable silence, curling and uncurling my fingers against his. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down at me with a smile,

"Yeah, Blaine?" He muttered rubbing his thumb gently along mine, sending a curious look at me.

"I'm going to get out of here someday." I informed him, leaning my head back against the headrest.

"We'll get out of here." He corrected. I wanted to shout at him, tell him _no. I'm getting out of here. You're staying here! _But I could only nod.

"They'll find out eventually. Then they'll kick us out like all the others." I muttered, truth be told I was surprised no on had found out otherwise already.

"I can't lie, you're probably right." Sebastian agreed, "But when they do, we'll be ready."

There was another break of silence as we sat, me wanting to pull away and him wanting to pull me closer.

"Can we skip Warbler practice tomorrow?" Sebastian asked, "You're parents wont be home and we could have the house to ourselves." I shook my head,

"You know what would happen if we skipped." I murmured closing my eyes, "We have an enormous performance coming up, in front of the entire city, you know we aren't allowed to mess up." This was true, you messed up in public, one single slip of the foot, one trip and it was over. No second chances, nothing, you were booted from the Warblers and sent into punishment. Which no one knew what that was. The only thing we knew was, they never came back.

"Fine." Sebastian said pulling himself up allowing me to stumble a bit. I glared up at him with a frown as he sat at the edge of the bed, obviously irritated that I hadn't accepted the invitation.

!

Kurt

Kurt sat against the wall, holding his baseball bat and running a gloved hand over the length of the wood.

"Mercedes?" He asked looking up at the girl leaning against the wall, running a hand through her thick black hair her hand hesitating on the blue lock that ran down the left side of her hair.

"Huh?" She glanced up at him, her brown eyes dancing with worry.

"What's wrong?" Kurt demanded attempting to figure out what was troubling the new member for so long.

"Should we do this?" She whispered coming to sit next to Kurt. He put a soft hand over hers and nodded,

"Yes, after everything that Dalton has done to us, they deserve this. The New Directions need to make a stand." Kurt assured her, "Think of what they've done to you, simply because your not the same as them…what they've done to us." He gripped her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "We _have _to do this."

"Kurt's right." A strong voice said stepping in through the door and removing his baseball cap and revealing a short Mohawk with a single red streak. "They're getting even tighter with security. Setting up more rules after the 'celebration' in a few days." Kurt frowned,

"Puck, you got in alright? No problems?" Kurt demanded. Puck nodded, he had just come back from a reconnaissance job within the walls of Dalton.

"What time is the rally?" Kurt demanded standing and moving over to his bag.

"Three." Puck responded, "I'm gonna go get everyone else ready." He nodded over at him, "It'll be a long walk and I'm sure some people will need some more convincing."

"Anyone has a problem with the plan and you send them to me." Kurt snapped over his shoulder, "we can't risk loosing more power then we have to this already." Puck simply nodded and exited the small entry room to get the recruits ready.

"Kurt, is this right?" Mercedes prodded again,

"Yes." Was the simple response as Kurt passed the mirror looking at the silver streak that ran through the front of his hair. It was a sign that everyone held, a symbol of their resistance. Each member had a different color in their hair, it expressed originality that wasn't allowed in Dalton.

Kurt, honestly, was a nervous wreck about the performance that they would put on in Dalton in such a short time. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he left the room to get more preparations together.

**Yes, so in case it was hard to understand Dalton is a city, not a school and the New Directions is a small group against them! **

**Oh ho ho! **

**Review to let me know whether or not to keep up the idea!**


	2. Performance

**Sorry it took me so long! **

**Enjoy!**

"Are we ready?" Kurt asked as the group of six stood behind him in front of the exit, there was a round of nods and a few grunts of acknowledgement and Kurt waved his hand at Artie to open the gate ahead of them. "Alright, Rachel and Finn you two take up the left, Mercedes and Sam you take right, Puck and Santana take up the back. I'll cover the front." Kurt took in a sharp breath, turning over his baseball bat in his hands as the gates opened, revealing the woods that surrounded the camp. Artie sent a reassuring fist into the air, as Kurt walked out of the gate, the others returned the gesture and turned to the forest and hopefully, not to the Lost that surrounded the area.

The gravel crunched under their boots as they stepped along the path, Kurt was on high alert, his eyes flashing every which way with uncertainty. They had to make it to Dalton before sunset and they had to make it in one piece.

Along with guards that were placed sporadically throughout the forests from Dalton there was also the Lost to worry about. The Lost were people that had not necessarily died, but had lost it when worst came to worse, right as Dalton had started. They lived in small colonies and staggered around unable to even speak. But if there was anyone that was unknown to them, they attacked. They mauled whoever was unlucky enough to run into them, with sticks and stones or simply their bare hands. Tearing them into pieces and not leaving the prey until they had died.

Kurt didn't want to risk a run in with them. He had seen them before, attacking someone. It was so long ago that it had happened, almost 15 years, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. The tearing of skin and the breaking of bones. He shivered as he remembered being able to do nothing as the woman tore apart the man in front of him, her screeches still ripped through his mind as he remembered clambering up into a tree to hide from her. He stayed in the tree for hours, possibly several days, time was all a blur when he could only watch the mutilation of his close friend and then watched in horror as the woman had attempted to climb up the tree to get to him as well.

He brought himself away from the memory as he heard a branch snap just in front of them. Slowly he brought up a hand to stop the others behind him. He froze and listened for another sound, but was met with nothing.

"Kurt, chill out." Puck insisted,

"Having you all worked up isn't going to help anything." Rachel added in, Kurt sighed and attempted to relax a bit, knowing that they were right.

"Just keep moving." He pushed forward knowing the others would follow.

Blaine

"Sebastian come on, we're going to be late." I snapped, tightening my tie before heading towards the door. He followed quickly after me as I slammed the door open and began heading outside to where the Warblers would be performing.

"Are you ready for this?" Sebastian asked, pressing his side against mine while we talked, I pushed away a bit, but tried not to make it too noticeable.

"Yes." I replied simply, running a hand over my hair to assure it was gelled down properly.

"Well you're going to do great." He murmured, I felt his fingers dance around mine and I shoved my hand in my pocket in retaliation.

"We've practiced enough." I nodded slightly as we continued to walk down the crowded streets. "We'll be fine." I coughed, attempting to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the two of us.

"You'll be amazing." Sebastian smiled over at me, "I don't know if I'm ready though. There is a lot on the line here. If there was one mistake, one single mistake, and we're punished." He shook his head, his smile breaking. I paused a bit before answering,

"Fine." I finally said, "You'll be fine." I repeated bobbing my head when he gave me a look.

"This is why I _love you_." He sang into my ear, I pressed away from him slightly.

"Stop, we're in public!" I snapped quickly gritting my teeth and pulling away. He slipped his hand on my arm and attempted to pull me back into his side. I resisted and continued walking until the stage came into view.

The two of us scrambled back stage and joined with the other Warbler's that were already preparing for the nights performance.

!

"Please welcome, Dalton's very own…. WARLBERS!" The call came from in front of the curtain and the crowd roared to life. This was the moment where nothing else mattered, nothing at all other than put on a good show, and make it perfect.

I began singing, my voice laced with the rest of the Warblers and we danced across stage with as much freedom and grace as we could muster.

Soon enough I had reached the chorus of the first song when everything went to Hell. There was a sound of thick boots clumping through the streets behind the massive crowd, but no one seemed to notice as they watched the performance with undivided attention.

The black leather jacket's of the New Directions soon came into view as well and Blaine's throat tightened up. I choked out the last few notes of the chorus and watched as the New Directions snuck into one of the stores. I shot a glance carefully over at the other Warblers and noticed I wasn't the only one to notice the rag-tag group sneaking their way into the supposedly secure city of Dalton.

The New Directions had been depicted as evil, vile people with no intent but to slit everyone's throats and to steal what they had to take it back to their in-bred, filthy, shacks that they lived in near the center of the forest that flanked the left side of Dalton.

From what I saw then, that description didn't fit them at all. They looked like teenagers, probably the same age as I was.

Still, I attempted to pull his mind away from the New Directions and focused on finishing the song.

Kurt

He nearly froze when he heard the voice. It broke through the air like a velvet bullet. Sneaking a glance over to the dark haired man singing his eyes widened, standing on stage was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Their eyes met and Kurt turned away from him, his cheeks flushing a deep red as he continued to run behind the crowds and into the store.

"Grab everything you can!" He snapped to the group that followed him in, they all shouted back in acknowledgement.

"I have a feeling some of them saw us." Sam called over to Kurt as he shoved fruits into his bag.

"I do too." Kurt nodded, knowing that whoever it was on stage had seen him.

"Well we weren't very inconspicuous!" Santana snapped, "Well maybe if we _tried _to blend in we wouldn't have been seen at all! I blame any accidents from here on out on our costume designer." Rachel pouted.

"Girl, you better shut up before I make you." Mercedes snapped, realizing her jeer had been at Kurt who was unconsciously listening to the music outside as he shoved more items into his bag.

"As much as I wanna see you two duke it out it's not the time!" Puck snapped,

"Yeah, settle this when we get back!" Finn instructed.

"We're done here!" Kurt interrupted, their five minute time frame to grab supplies had run out. Kurt pulled his baseball bat in front of him as the group fell back into formation behind him. "Let's get out of here!" He called as they pushed open the doors and went back into the streets.

**Chapters WILL get longer I swear, it's just these few beginning chapters can't be too long or they drag on…and on…and on.**

**But alright there will be some Kurt and Blaine interactions soon I swear! **

**Please Review! It lets me know if I should keep up with the idea! **

**Oh, just one more note, the Lost are not just randomly thrown in! They will come into play at another part of the story! So remember them, as for their look, just kind of picture zombies.**


End file.
